


Everlasting

by neonRainbow



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Deathfic, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Inspired by Music, Mild Gore, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonRainbow/pseuds/neonRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wandered the checkered plain. The massacre that had just ensued was tremendous. The bodies and blood of many Dersites and Prospitians sheathed the battlefield like melting snow, bloody puddles and draining lumps. He was looking for someone, anyone. He knew not of whether any of his troll or human friends had survived, or if he was the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do I Live (Good8ye Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7215) by hrmznr. 



> This song ( http://tindeck.com/listen/vnff ) showed up three times on my RP account's news feed on Facebook, and two of those three times they were saying that the song was beautiful and they really wanted a fanfic of it, so here it is. Vriska dying in John's arms as he sings How Do I Live. For a bit of context, I'm picturing John finding Vriska bleeding on Skaia's battlefield since there's no way he could have been there to witness her canon death. Enjoy~

John wandered the checkered plain. The massacre that had just ensued was tremendous. The bodies and blood of many Dersites and Prospitians sheathed the battlefield like melting snow, bloody puddles and draining lumps. He was looking for someone, anyone. He knew not of whether any of his troll or human friends had survived, or if he was the only one.

John reached the peak of a hill. Eyes glazing over the valley, he found a spot of navy blue among the wreckage. Upon closer investigation, he was able to confirm that it was Vriska Serket, slowly bleeding to death. She had been badly wounded by a stab to her stomach. At this realization, he ran downhill towards her, despite the fact that he was wounded himself with a rather large gash on his shin.

"VRISKA!" he called when he got closer. She grunted in response. "Vriska! Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"N-No..." She had no time for sarcasm. She could feel her consciousness drifting. She grunted as John scooped her into his arms and held her to his chest, despite the blood that now stained his bright blue God Tier attire.

He wasted no time asking what had happened. He knew that she had very little time left. Though he was not willing to accept that, he forced himself to as he began softly serenading her. "How do I, get through one night without you. If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?" She curled into John, shaking and clutching her stomach with one hand and his shirt with the other.

"Oh, and I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold. You're my world, my heart, my soul. If you ever leave..." His eyes began to water. The shaking was subsiding. "Baby that would take away everything, good in my life..." He took in a shaky breath, and skipped the first chorus in his fluster.

"Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky. There'd be no love in my life. There'd be no world left for me. Oh and I..." She gripped him tighter now, with both hands. He paused as his tears began to fall. "Baby I don't know what I would do. I'd be lost if I lost you. If you ever leave..."

"Baby that would take away everything, real in my life. And tell me now, how do I live, without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you, if you ever go? How do I ever, ever survive?" John squeezed his eyes shut, overpowered by the tears falling from his eyes. He tensed his arms and held her closer. Vriska dug her face into John's chest. "How do I... Oh, how do I... How do I live, without you."

The shaking was returning, more powerful than before. Every few seconds, her body would be taken by a violent shiver as it fought to survive and conserve more blood. John's pants were completely soaked in Vriska's blood, as was the bottom half of his shirt. His own bright red blood, from the slice in his shin, mingled with hers. "Baby, that would take away everything, good in my life..."

"J-John..." she whispered, barely audible. She tried to pull him closer, but her body went limp with the effort. Her grip loosened and her hands fell back to her bleeding stomach. Her head lolled. Her spine loosened from the stiff arch it had held seconds ago.

She was dead.

Now it was John who was shaking violently, consumed by his endless stream of tears. He clutched her corpse to his chest, bawling silently. After the sobs died down a bit, he kept singing, "How do I live, without you? I want to know... How do I breathe, without you? If you ever go... How do I ever, ever survive? How do I... Oh, how do I...."

His voice trailed off as he sobbed louder. He leaned over as his body tensed and wracked him with wave after wave of heavy heaves. This was it. She was gone. The rest of his question hung in the air. How would he live without her? He wanted to know...


End file.
